


Endlessly

by Tsukishima_Tetsurou



Series: KuroTsukki Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou
Summary: Like the stars in the sky, their love is endlessly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (implied), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011987
Kudos: 29





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Endlessly (The cab)
> 
> Thank you Waaaa for the beta read 😘😘😘📖📖📖 LOVE YA

Aother successful case and Kuroo's colleagues congratulated him. It was a tough one but they managed to win with the evidence they have. In order to celebrate, they invited him for drinks but he politely declined.

"I have somewhere important to go" Kuroo smiled, excited to see his boyfriend and pamper him knowing he's gonna be exhausted with today's event.

His colleagues teased him for being whipped and asking when is he gonna propose

"Soon"

"Careful there bro. Gotta act fast before someone steals him" Akaashi elbowed Bokuto for saying such a thing. 

"Don't mind him. But if you do propose, don't be afraid to seek our help" 

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." with that, they left and Kuroo watched their fingers link, the golden ring on Akaashi's finger glint. He admits he's jealous of their relationship but soon enough, he'll be staring at his own ring partnered with his Moonshine. 

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_

_And my jeans may all be ripped._

_I'm not perfect, but I swear_

_I'm perfect for you._

Kuroo removed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, showing different tattoos on his forearms which caused problems at first when he started working. But they all learned to respect him due to his ability of winning most cases he was assigned, plus his charming personality won them over. Although there are still people who judge and diss him every now and then. Doesn't matter though, the only opinion he will take is from the blonde. But Tsukishima never judged him by appearance and in fact, finds his tattoos attractive. 

Kuroo walks into one of the most famous jewelry shops in Tokyo. Then his eyes caught the clerk slowly reaching for the telephone, probably to call the cops. Can't blame him honestly, the raven looks like a mafia boss. His messy hair didn't help the appearance. 

He hands over his business card, saying, "If you need someone to run the case, I'm your man" with a cheeky grin. The clerk apologizes profusely and asks him if there's anything he can do. Kuroo pointed out the ring he's been eyeing on the window for a while now. Simple titanium ring but with little customization, it'll be perfect. 

It was expensive as hell but totally worth it. Besides, he's been saving money for this very moment, even though it burned a hole in his wallet. His Moonshine deserves so much more. 

_There's a house on the hill_

_With a view of the town_

_And I know how you adore it._

_So I'll work everyday_

_Through the sun, and the rain_

_Until I can afford it._

Then after this, he can now buy their dream house. The house outside the city which is 30 minutes away from their work but it's peaceful and the scenery is something to die for. Exaggeration wise. Surely his boyfriend will love it. Kuroo's been secretly hunting for houses and subtly asking Tsukishima what he wants if they can have their own home. Listing them all in his head. 

If the blonde suspected something, he didn't voice it out. 

He's been working and doing overtime just so he can save money. Truth to be told, they had enough and could probably travel the world if they wanted to. Being a lawyer has a lot of perks. That'll be for another time, maybe on their honeymoon. 

Kuroo shivered in excitement. Soon, people will be calling his lover 'Kuroo Kei' or him as 'Tsukishima Tetsurou' or they can hyphen their last names. All in all, he just wants to marry his beloved. Kiss him under the moonlight as they dance the night away. Kei loves dancing a lot and would invite him even though he knows Kuroo has two left feet. It's still one of the loveliest sights, however. Seeing the blonde so carefree. His smile shines brighter than the sun and the sound of his laugh can literally cure cancer. 

Kuroo is so lucky to have him. 

It's just that, Kuroo wants his boyfriend's parents to accept or acknowledge him at least, even though that is close to never happening. 

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy_

_Cause they can only see_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

Kei doesn't know why he accepted his parents' invitation for dinner. Wait no, he knows. It was his boyfriend who convinced him to come, saying something about how important family is.

Yeah, right. He's so going to abstain him of sex for a week. 

Kei circled the rim of his glass as he listened to his parents boasting and roasting about their business partner and their children. Seriously, what's new? 

His brother, Akiteru, didn't even attend so the attention is all on him. He just wants to go home and cuddle with Tetsurou and listen to his day, even though he won't understand half of his story but his boyfriend's voice is there to soothe and calm him down. And probably, mess a little because he can't resist the man. He'd rather choose watching bad horror movies on their old creaky couch than sit for hours in this fancy restaurant full of arrogant business people. 

"So Kei," his father started and to be honest, Kei already predicted what the next words will be. 

"Are you eating well? You look skinnier than before? Is your so-called 'boyfriend' even feeding you?" he mocked and gave a disapproving look. His mother is no better. 

"Dear, if you want, we know a CEO who's son is looking for a partner right now. He's 'bisexual', I heard. I'm sure you'll qualify his standards. I can give you his number, he-" before his mother could finish, Tsukishima stood with a slam on the table. 

"ENOUGH! Why can't you just accept I have a boyfriend? Is it because he didn't come from a wealthy family? You know what, if you won't treat him as my boyfriend or at least as a human being, then forget you have a son", he exhaled loudly after his outburst. People stared at them, whispering to their partners. 

His parents have this panic look, especially his father who is ready to burst. His dear mother tried to calm him down, "Kei, sit down honey. We can talk about this" 

"No! I'm sick of you both setting me up with those spoiled shits!-" 

"Kei! Watch your language young man!" Mr. Tsukishima warned. 

"I already have someone I love who will make me happy and who loves me for me and not the money behind my back!"

"He's just using you! People like him always want something from us! Don't be fooled Kei, you're better than this." 

"He's not like those people, father," he said firmly "And if he's using me to get to your money, well guess what, he would have left me a long time ago when I told him I'm not getting anything from you." 

He's sick of hearing his parents downgrading Kuroo. Why can't they see he's happy with him? Is money really that important to them? 

"This will be my last dinner and don't bother me or Tetsurou anymore. If you'll excuse me" Kei grabbed his coat on the chair then left without looking back. It was already dark outside. He called the taxi and gave him the address. 

He can't wait to be spooned by his boyfriend. 

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle you need, believe me._

It was chilly but with Kuroo's arms around him, Tsukishima's not bothered by the cold. They're currently on the roof, with a thin blanket under them as they stargaze. It was one of Tsukishima's favorite things to do, especially on bad days. 

Them cuddling under the night sky, pointing out constellations and telling the stories behind it. Tsukishima's head lay on Kuroo's chest, feeling his heartbeat and the rumble of his broad chest whenever he laughed. It was music to his ears and he'll do anything to keep it that way.

_'He doesn't deserve you Kei'_ his father's words ringing in his ears

It's like his boyfriend has some kind of emotion detector, immediately noticed the change in his mood. 

"Everything okay?" Kuroo brushed the hair on the back of his head. He does that to calm the blonde. 

"Yeah, it's just... My parents just said something ridiculous again" he sneered then hid his face between Kuroo's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. 

"Come on. You can always tell me baby. You know I'm already immune to their... Well, compliments" he chuckled, although the blonde knows it still affects his boyfriend badly. 

The way he works hard even though they have more than enough to support the two of them. If only his parents could see that Kuroo is doing everything just for them to notice him.

"It's nothing. Forget about it" Tsukishima insisted, burrowing his face further on the crook of Kuroo's shoulder.

"It's alright Moonshine. I'm used to it. I just don't want you bottling them. Don't want your pretty head getting migraines again" the older kissed his forehead and Tsukishima felt at ease. Slightly.

"They were setting me up again with someone's spoiled brat, like they're expecting us to break up and... Ugh, they told me that I deserve someone better-" the blonde quickly put his finger on Kuroo's lips before he could utter a word.

"Let me finish love" he slowly nodded, putting back his hand on Tsukishima's nape and twirled the small hairs. His other hand is playing with the younger's fingers.

"But the truth is, it's me who doesn't deserve you." honey-brown eyes met cat-like eyes, "You're always there comforting me, making sure I'm okay and that I don't get lost in my head. You taught me how to live again. How to stand up for myself and do the things that'll make me happy. You... You taught me how to appreciate and enjoy the little things. But most importantly,-", Tsukishima raised his head and Kuroo could have sworn their eyes zinged, like that scene in one of the disney movies they just watched. 

"you showed me what love is. And love is nothing without you, my dear Tetsu", tears gathered on the corner of his eyes and Kuroo can't help but pull his boyfriend and close the gap between their lips. Their tongues danced together as their fingers linked. 

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me_

_But I will love you endlessly._

"I love you. I love you so much Kei." Kuroo whispered, like he only wants Tsukishima to hear those words, engraved them in his heart. His hand caressed the blonde's cheek as his thumb wiped away the running tears. The younger softly laughed, kissing the raven again before resting his forehead to Kuroo's. 

"Oh Moonshine. I'll ke ep proving to you, not to them, that I deserve you as much as you deserve me. Sometimes I'm just scared that you'll get tired with me and realise you can do so much more. But... Fuck, this isn't how I pictured it" 

Tsukishima looked at him with concern, "What is it?" Kuroo moved his boyfriend so he's straddling his lap. His hand moved on the blonde's waist and his fingers fidgeted nervously. 

"It's just that... Baby, Kei, my Moonshine. You know you're everything and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. Ever since we met, I don't know why but I suddenly felt the need to be by your side. All the time. See the shine in your eyes when you talk about dinosaurs or your strawberry cake. I have this urge to protect you and make you the happiest person on Earth. The way you laugh always makes me swoon because I feel like I hear the angels singing. I'm sorry if I'll make more mistakes and possibly hurt or make you cry, but know that it's not intentional."

By this point, Tsukishima knew where it was going but he kept quiet. Although his tears started flowing down again and his heart beating wildly.

"Kei, I want the world, heck the Universe to know you're mine. Would you do me the honor of becoming my forever?"

Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from sobbing out loud. Kuroo brought out a plastic ring from his pocket, the one he bought the first time he realised he loves the blonde. It was the replica of the ring he asked the jeweler to make. 

"You idiot. Of course!" 

Kuroo grinned widely, sliding the ring on his now-fiancé's slim finger with a shaking hand. He actually planned a dinner date at their favorite restaurant and then order a strawberry cake for dessert. The music will play and Kuroo will declare his undying love and ask the blonde to marry him. But this works too!

Tsukishima tackled him before kissing his lips, nose and temple. "I love you so much Tetsu. This is perfect, I love it", he laid down beside Kuroo then raised his arm, admiring the ring. The older man couldn’t help but stare, seeing his fiancé full of happiness is the greatest gift of all. Now he can't wait to see the day they get married.

Then he remembered, "I don't know why you love that but I'll give you the real one this week."

"Are you kidding? I'll show this to everyone if I have to. It's a symbol of our love and dedication." Tsukishima kissed the ring then went back to admiring it again, like he can't believe he's getting married to the man he loves. 

It's like Kuroo fell in love with him all over again. What did he do in his past life to deserve him? But who cares at this point. They'll probably fight in the future but in the end, they'll always go back to each other. 

_There's a shop down the street_

_Where they sell plastic rings_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah, I know that it's cheap_

_Not like gold in your dreams_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it._


End file.
